Such heating circulation pumps are counted as belonging to the state of the art. They typically comprise a pump housing with a suction connection and a pressure connection as well as a pump impeller arranged therein. An electric motor is provided for the drive of the pump impeller, whose shaft carries the pump impeller. The stator surrounding the rotor is arranged in a housing which on its side facing the pump housing comprises a flange or similar connection element, via which the motor housing, in particular the stator housing, is connected to the pump housing. A terminal box is provided for the electric connection of the motor and is arranged on the axial side of the stator housing which is away from the pump housing. The terminal box typically also comprises the motor electronics, thus for example a frequency converter. A heating pump of the previously mentioned type is typically known from DE 10 2004 030 721 B3.